DnDWiki:Druid Spells
Druid spells: Level zero to nine 0-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. *Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. *Detect Magic: Detects spells and magic items within 60 ft. *Detect Poison: Detects poison in one creature or object. *Flare: Dazzles one creature (–1 penalty on attack rolls). *Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. *Know Direction: You discern north. *Light: Object shines like a torch. *Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. *Purify Food and Drink: Purifies 1 cu. ft./level of food or water. *Read Magic: Read scrolls and spellbooks. *Resistance: Subject gains +1 bonus on saving throws. *Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. http:// 1ST-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Calm Animals: Calms (2d4 + level) HD of animals. *Charm Animal: Makes one animal your friend. *Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). *Detect Animals or Plants: Detects kinds of animals or plants. *Detect Snares and Pits: Reveals natural or primitive traps. *Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. *Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. *Faerie Fire: Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. *Goodberry: 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). *Hide from Animals: Animals can’t perceive one subject/level. *Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. *Longstrider: Your speed increases by 10 ft. *Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. *Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. *Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. *Pass without Trace: One subject/level leaves no tracks. *Produce Flame: 1d6 damage +1/level, touch or thrown. *Shillelagh: Cudgel or quarterstaff becomes +1 weapon (1d10 damage) for 1 min./level. *Speak with Animals: You can communicate with animals. *Summon Nature's Ally I: Calls creature to fight. http:// 2ND-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Animal Messenger: Sends a Tiny animal to a specific place. *Animal Trance: Fascinates 2d6 HD of animals. *Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. *Bear's Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. *Bull's Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. *Cat's Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. *Chill Metal: Cold metal damages those who touch it. *Delay Poison: Stops poison from harming subject for 1 hour/level. *Fire Trap: Opened object deals 1d4 +1/level damage. *Flame Blade: Touch attack deals 1d8 +1/two levels damage. *Flaming Sphere: Creates rolling ball of fire, 2d6 damage, lasts 1 round/level. *Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. *Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. *Heat Metal: Make metal so hot it damages those who touch it. *Hold Animal: Paralyzes one animal for 1 round/level. *Owl's Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. *Reduce Animal: Shrinks one willing animal. *Resist Energy: Ignores 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. *Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. *Soften Earth and Stone: Turns stone to clay or dirt to sand or mud. *Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. *Summon Nature's Ally II: Calls creature to fight. *Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. *Tree Shape: You look exactly like a tree for 1 hour/level. *Warp Wood: Bends wood (shaft, handle, door, plank). *Wood Shape: Rearranges wooden objects to suit you. http:// 3RD-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. *Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. *Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). *Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. *Diminish Plants: Reduces size or blights growth of normal plants. *Dominate Animal: Subject animal obeys silent mental commands. *Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). *Meld into Stone: You and your gear merge with stone. *Neutralize Poison: Immunizes subject against poison, detoxifies venom in or on subject. *Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. *Poison: Touch deals 1d10 Con damage, repeats in 1 min. *Protection from Energy: Absorb 12 points/level of damage from one kind of energy. *Quench: Extinguishes nonmagical fires or one magic item. *Remove Disease: Cures all diseases affecting subject. *Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. *Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. *Speak with Plants: You can talk to normal plants and plant creatures. *Spike Growth: Creatures in area take 1d4 damage, may be slowed. *Stone Shape: Sculpts stone into any shape. *Summon Nature's Ally III: Calls creature to fight. *Water Breathing: Subjects can breathe underwater. *Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. http:// 4TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Air Walk: Subject treads on air as if solid (climb at 45-degree angle). *Antiplant Shell: Keeps animated plants at bay. *Blight: Withers one plant or deals 1d6/level damage to plant creature. *Command Plants: Sway the actions of one or more plant creatures. *Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. *Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). *Dispel Magic: Cancels spells and magical effects. *Flame Strike: Smite foes with Divine fire (1d6/level damage). *Freedom of Movement: Subject moves normally despite impediments. *Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. *Ice Storm: Hail deals 5d6 damage in cylinder 40 ft. across. *Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in a random body. *Repel Vermin: Insects, spiders, and other vermin stay 10 ft. away. *Rusting Grasp: Your touch corrodes iron and alloys. *Scrying: Spies on subject from a distance. *Spike Stones: Creatures in area take 1d8 damage, may be slowed. *Summon Nature's Ally IV: Calls creature to fight. http:// 5TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. *Atonement: Removes burden of misdeeds from subject. *Awaken: Animal or tree gains human intellect. *Baleful Polymorph: Transforms subject into harmless animal. *Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, ''but 5d6 damage per bolt. *Commune with Nature: Learn about terrain for 1 mile/level. *Control Winds: Change wind direction and speed. *Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). *Death Ward: Grants immunity to all death spells and negative energy effects. *Hallow: Designates location as holy. *Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. *Stoneskin: Ignore 10 points of damage per attack. *Summon Nature's Ally V: Calls creature to fight. *Transmute Mud to Rock: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. *Transmute Rock to Mud: Transforms two 10-ft. cubes per level. *Tree Stride: Step from one tree to another far away. *Unhallow: Designates location as unholy. *Wall of Fire: Deals 2d4 fire damage out to 10 ft. and 1d4 out to 20 ft. Passing through wall deals 2d6 damage +1/level. *Wall of Thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. http:// 6TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Antilife Shell: 10-ft.-radius field hedges out living creatures. *Bear's Endurance, Mass: As ''bear's endurance, affects one subject/ level. *Bull's Strength, Mass: As bull's strength, affects one subject/level. *Cat's Grace, Mass: As cat's grace, affects one subject/level. *Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Dispel Magic, Greater: As dispel magic, ''but +20 on check. *Find the Path: Shows most direct way to a location. *Fire Seeds: Acorns and berries become grenades and bombs. *Ironwood: Magic wood is strong as steel. *Liveoak: Oak becomes treant guardian. *Move Earth: Digs trenches and builds hills. *Owl's Wisdom, Mass: As ''owl's wisdom, affects one subject/level. *Repel Wood: Pushes away wooden objects. *Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. *Stone Tell: Talk to natural or worked stone. *Summon Nature's Ally VI: Calls creature to fight. *Transport via Plants: Move instantly from one plant to another of the same kind. *Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. http:// 7TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Animate Plants: One or more plants animate and fight for you. *Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. *Control Weather: Changes weather in local area. *Creeping Doom: Swarms of centipedes attack at your command. *Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Fire Storm: Deals 1d6/level fire damage. *Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. *Scrying, Greater: As scrying, but faster and longer. *Summon Nature's Ally VII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunbeam: Beam blinds and deals 4d6 damage. *Transmute Metal to Wood: Metal within 40 ft. becomes wood. *True Seeing: Lets you see all things as they really are. *Wind Walk: You and your allies turn vaporous and travel fast. http:// 8TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Animal Shapes: One ally/level polymorphs into chosen animal. *Control Plants: Control actions of one or more plant creatures. *Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Earthquake: Intense tremor shakes 80-ft.-radius. *Finger of Death: Kills one subject. *Repel Metal or Stone: Pushes away metal and stone. *Reverse Gravity: Objects and creatures fall upward. *Summon Nature's Ally VIII: Calls creature to fight. *Sunburst: Blinds all within 10 ft., deals 6d6 damage. *Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. *Word of Recall: Teleports you back to designated place. http:// 9TH-LEVEL DRUID SPELLS *Antipathy: Object or location affected by spell repels certain creatures. *Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. *Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. *Foresight: “Sixth sense” warns of impending danger. *Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). *Shambler: Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. *Shapechange: Transforms you into any creature, and change forms once per round. *Storm of Vengeance: Storm rains acid, lightning, and hail. *Summon Nature's Ally IX: Calls creature to fight. *Sympathy: Object or location attracts certain creatures. Category:Spell